Recuento de una fallida conclusión
by Sahel
Summary: Para Kea Langrey. Un relato sobre lo que pasa cuando terminamos una relación... o creemos que la queríamos terminar sólo para darnos cuenta lo equivocado que estábamos. Bruce/Clark.


**Recuento de una fallida conclusión**

* * *

 **I**.

El rechinar de los frenos retumbó en la caverna haciendo que incluso los murciélagos, acostumbrados al ir y venir del auto, chillaran y revolotearan asustados; con un ágil movimiento Bruce salió de vehículo y dirigió sus pasos hacia el vestidor. Se deshizo de la negra armadura con rapidez y tras una breve ducha se enfundó en unos cómodos pants y se encaminó hacia la mansión.

Al pie de la escalera decidió no subir a la habitación principal, no tenía estómago para tolerar el mundo de momentos que ahí se encontraban.

Dirigió sus pasos hacia el estudio, donde no perdió tiempo en buscar los licores de exagerado precio pero definitivamente inigualable calidad para servirse un vaso y dejarse caer en la silla principal, desde donde podía observar los jardines de la mansión aún envueltos en penumbra.

De un trago bebió el líquido escocés y como si el ardor de la bebida fuese ácido corroyendo su mente, el flujo de lo acontecido tan sólo un par de horas atrás aquella noche comenzó a asaltarle. Bruce apretó la mandíbula, había tratado de mantener el recuerdo y la punzante opresión de su pecho a raya, mas pareciera que su cansada psique ya no le obedecía más.

—Terminemos— la voz de Clark había sonado queda, pero con una firmeza que no dejó en duda la seriedad con la que hablaba, ni el que el tema estuviera en discusión.

Había sido una decisión ya tomada.

Bruce le observó a través de los lentes de su máscara y agradeció una vez más el falso gesto que portaba en ella, pues le impedía al reportero ver la sorpresa de sus ojos para luego mostrarse confusos por tan inesperada orden. Se giró para darle la espalda, sabiendo bien que Clark detestaba que lo hiciera, pero se sentía molesto y si, esa declaración dolió demasiado.

Clark resopló.

—Creo que… es lo mejor— dijo con lo más parecido a la indiferencia que Bruce le hubiese escuchado jamás— Luego de estos años siento que… que soy el único al que _**esto**_ le importa.

Bruce no se giró y permaneció en silencio, tratando de mantener controlada su respiración para que las palabras del otro no le hicieran reaccionar. ¿El único, decía? Bruce sentía furia correrle por las venas. ¿Acaso creía que le abría las piernas a cualquiera? Apretó los puños con fuerza para no tomar la micro pieza verde que siempre llevaba consigo y usarla para estamparle el puño en el rostro. Le escuchó moverse, cambiar el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro, como si estuviera nervioso. Extraño, porque fue Clark quien de pronto y sin aviso ponía fin a su relación.

—Bruce… ¿No vas a decir nada? ¿No quieres saber?— le cuestionó el kriptoniano, como si hubiera algo qué decir ante aquel obvio rechazo.

—Yo no hago preguntas innecesarias— interrumpió con la voz gruesa del vigilante que ahora personificaba, aferrándose a él como hacía mucho que no lo hacía, usando esa coraza para no darle al otro la satisfacción de ver cuánto lo estaba lastimando.

—¿Cómo puedes hacer eso? En verdad, parece que nunca-

—Superman— cortó frío, girando para enfrentarlo— Ya dijiste lo que necesitabas decir. Estoy en medio de un caso, no me hagas perder más tiempo. ¿Acabaste?

Le miró un momento, las manos apretadas en dos fuertes puños a los lados de su cuerpo. El rostro de Clark adquirió un gesto de vacuidad y sus ojos se tornaron de un tono rojizo. Bruce sabía que eso sólo pasaba cuando el reportero comenzaba a perder el control, algo casi imposible para un hombre como él.

—¿Alguna vez sentiste algo por mi?— cuestionó con la mandíbula tensa, tan obviamente ofendido que Bruce no supo contestar más allá que con su silencio, porque la pregunta le había sacado todo el aire de sus pulmones. Clark resopló derrotado, moviendo la cabeza en negativa.

—Sí, ya acabé— sentenció— _Nosotros_ acabamos.

Un fuerte estruendo rompió el silencio del estudio cuando el vaso de cristal que Bruce tenía se estrellaba con fuerza contra la pared, segundos después, le acompañaban libros, papeles, ornamentos y cualquier objeto al alcance del millonario para ser presas de su furia y decepción.

En su mente no dejaba de escuchar la voz de Clark, repitiendo una y otra vez, si había sentido algo por él. ¿Cómo se atrevía a cuestionarlo, a dudarlo siquiera? Esa pregunta, esa maldita pregunta le lastimó mucho peor que cualquier herida de batalla que hubiera sufrido jamás, casi tan desoladora e intensa como lo fue el instante en que perdió a Jason… pero contrario a aquel horrible momento, el fuego de esta herida era tóxica; porque tan espantosa como fue la muerte de Jason, había sido un error de Batman; esto, era la decisión consiente de Clark por dejarlo, acción que le comprobaba su inhabilidad de tener una conexión con alguien más…

El fracaso de Bruce, no del caballero de la noche.

 _¿Alguna vez sentiste algo por mí?_

¡Cómo pudo haberle cuestionado! Había sido tan confuso saberse atraído al kriptoniano al descubrir que su admiración por el hombre iba más allá que la un compañero de armas. ¡Bruce rompió todas sus reglas por Clark! Cambió sus prioridades, sus rondas en Gótica, sus ideas sobre tener una pareja dentro de la Liga… Le dejó entrar a su vida, compartir con su familia…

¿Y todo para qué? Para descubrir que Clark nunca entendió lo que significaban esos pequeños actos.

Traicionado.

Así se sentía. Tan traicionado y dolido, que su cuerpo cedió al impulso de dejarse caer de rodillas y tras soltar un desgarrador grito, empequeñecerse en si mismo para dejar que humillantes lágrimas se derramaran de sus ojos.

Un par de delgados brazos de pronto lo cobijaron, le ofrecieron un refugio y un compasivo hombro para dejar el peso del mundo de lado. Y Bruce lo aceptó. En aquella protección y calida compañía que le regalaban los brazos del hombre que lo había criado, Bruce lloró, esta vez no como el niño que había perdido a sus padres, sino como el hombre deshecho por perder al amor de su vida.

 **II.**

* * *

Que la reunión fue incómoda, era decir lo obvio.

Había sido la primera a la que Batman asistió, y fue más por la urgencia de la situación, que por las constantes llamadas de sus compañeros. Bruce se había negado a visitar la Atalaya cada que llamaban para la reunión semanal, argumentando que no dejaría Gótica por nada que no constituyera un apocalipsis intergaláctico; y en las tres misiones a las que asistió durante esos meses, siempre se aseguró que su contacto con Clark fuera mínimo si es que era inevitable.

Sin embargo, en esta ocasión no pudo impedirlo. La situación requirió que trabajaran juntos, e irónicamente, la sincronía que desde siempre había existido entre ellos aún estaba ahí. Como una máquina bien aceitada que había dejado de funcionar por medio año.

Aún así, una vez concluido el asunto, se alejaron de inmediato.

Ahora, mientras Batman ofrecía el reporte final de la misión, Clark se dedicaba a recordarse el mantener una aparente postura tranquila, que no diera indicio a nadie de lo que sentía por estar ahí escuchándolo. Parecía que lo conseguía, pues ni Jon mostraba señales de captar su estado emocional, de no haber sido por Flash, que de pronto miraba la distancia entre él y el murciélago con inconfundible curiosidad.

—Hey Clark…— susurró el velocista— Si la situación en Gótica es realmente tan mala, ¿por qué no le has dado una mano a Bats?

—¿Disculpa?

—Es decir, siempre ha sido devoto y territorial con su ciudad, pero últimamente no tiene un segundo para ayudarnos. Sólo se comunica para ladrarnos órdenes por el sistema de comunicación…

—Cierto. Y debo admitir, _extraoficialmente,_ que tenerlo aquí a veces ayuda…— completó Oliver al escuchar las palabras del otro.

—Humm… bueno…—

—Además… tanto trabajo le está pasando factura— continuó Flash mirando el demacrado rostro que asomaba por la máscara del murciélago — Está mucho más delgado que la última vez que lo vi y se nota… no sé… lento…—

—Sí… no se mueve tan ágil como suele hacerlo… — Complementó el arquero, haciendo un balance mental de lo que su ojo experto observó en su compañero.

Clark parpadeó un par de veces y se permitió mirar a Bruce. Ahora que lo mencionaban, tenían razón al decir que Bruce se notaba más delgado y cansado de lo que nunca le había visto; y la lentitud que mencionaron… Clark se percató de ello mientras peleaban juntos, pero lo achacó a una falta de práctica entre ellos y no le dio más importancia… la verdad era, que se sintió tan feliz de volver a luchar a su lado que no dio cabida a las alertas de su cabeza.

—¿Está comiendo bien, cierto? — preguntó Barry con algo de preocupación.

—Ya no… sabría decirte…— confesó finalmente Clark, aclarando su garganta. Sus palabras dejaron entre ver la situación y no les tomó mucho a los otros para comprender a qué se refería.

—Oh. _Oh…_ — musitó Oliver

—Lo siento Clark, no sabíamos…—

—No hay problema— desestimó el otro con un leve movimiento de hombros.

—Tal vez por eso se ve tan desmejorado…— musitó Flash, bajo, como si hablara consigo mismo, pero para el excelente oído del reportero se escuchó tan claro como si lo hubiese gritado.

Entonces sintió un ardor carcomerle el estómago por aquel comentario, que Clark sintió como una acusación, como un reproche; sólo porque su cuerpo kriptoniano no reflejara estragos de depresión no significaba que no hubiera pasado incontables días si probar alimento. Pero sobre todo, sentía el juicio en esas palabras, porque asumían que Bruce se sentía tan mal por su separación que lo estaba reflejando físicamente.

¡Ja, como si Clark tuviera ese poder sobre él!

Molesto, apretó los dientes.

Justo en ese instante, Bruce dio por terminada la reunión y se retiró del lugar. Nunca, en ningún momento, _ni por error_ , volvió sus ojos al reportero.

—No. Probablemente se está sobrepasando en su deber por proteger _su preciosa Gótica_ — casi escupió con evidente desdén en la voz— Nada es tan importante para él como la ciudad. _Nada, ni nadie_.

Sus compañeros le miraron sorprendidos por el veneno en la, usualmente plácida, voz de Clark.

—Clark, no fue mi intensión… eh… lo siento— Barry se aclaró la garganta, alcanzando el brazo del otro para darle un apretón— ¿Y tú cómo estás con esto?

El hombre de acero respiró profundo y trató de medio sonreír, apenado por su reacción y agradecido por el despliegue de amistad y apoyo que le estaba mostrando el velocista.

—Estoy… bien— suspiró— Lo estaré… es sólo que… Es duro aceptar que la persona con quien viviste cuatro años de tu vida, nunca sintió lo mismo por ti…—

—¿De verdad crees eso?— interrumpió Oliver, su voz mostrando una seriedad poco característica en el arquero y sus ojos, observaban analíticos e intensos a Clark; al grado que el joven periodista se sintió incómodo.

Un latido.

Dos.

—Wow… De verdad lo piensas…— declaró incrédulo. Arrugó un poco el ceño y se inclinó sobre la mesa para mirar directamente al otro — Escucha, el hombre es un imbécil, y todos sabemos lo desgraciado que puede llegar a ser; pero lo que sea que hizo ahora para que dudes de él de esta forma _es peor_ que cualquier estúpida paranoia suya. Tú de entre todos, _deberías_ saberlo.

—¡Oliver! — advirtió Barry al notar el resentimiento en los ojos de Clark.

—¿Por qué lo estás defendiendo? No sabes nada de nosotros. No sabes qué sucedió— replicó el otro, arrugando el ceño y enfrentando al arquero, quien, con media sonrisa en los labios se echó para atrás, recargando el cuerpo en el respaldo del asiento y cruzando sus bien definidos brazos por la nuca.

—¿Y qué sucedió? — Desafió inalterable por el relampagueo rojo en los ojos del kriptoniano— ¿Esperabas que no fuera el secretivo y desconfiado bastardo que siempre es? ¿Te negó ante algún miembro de la Liga? ¿No te dejó leer cuentos a sus niños…? ¡Qué digo! No deja que nadie se acerque a su familia… ¿Te engañó mientras jugaba a ser Brucie? ¡Bah! Desde que empezaron dejó de asistir a muchas galas para evitarlo…—

Con cada una de las opciones que mencionaba Oliver, el antimilitar notó la duda y el remordimiento colarse en los azules ojos de Clark. Lo que pasó entre ellos, tal vez fuera más culpa del impetuoso reportero que del odioso murciélago, y necesitaba que alguien se lo dijera.

Los agudos ojos del excéntrico millonario brillaron con malicia. Le gustaba presionar los botones de los demás.

—¿No pudiste satisfacerlo en la cama, y descubriste que siempre fingía…?—

—¡Oliver! — Barry gritó con incredulidad, Clark apretó los puños con fuerza. El aludido sonrió.

—¿Eso fue, cierto? —dijo con mofa en la voz— Descuida, puedo darte un par de consejo sobre como cogértelo-

—¡Suficiente! No. Sabes. Nada. Oliver— ladró Clark, levantándose de la silla mientras estampaba las manos sobre la mesa. La marca de sus manos quedó graba en ella.

—Ilumíname entonces — le retó el rubio acentuando su sonrisa, cambiando la posición de su cuerpo para demostrarle que no le impresionaba la furia contenida en aquellos músculos. La misma que Barry intentaba calmar repitiendo una y otra vez que Oliver era un imprudente y que no debía escucharlo.

—¡Nada, de acuerdo! Bruce no hizo nada… No me engañó, no me apartó de su familia, no cambió. ¡Y ese es el punto!— gruñó dolido el pelinegro, llevando una mano a su cabeza para alborotar sus cabellos con frustración— Sin importar cuánto intentara nada ha cambiado. Ni una sola cosa.

—¿A qué te refieres? — indagó con cuidado Barry, Oliver sólo enarcó una ceja.

—A que él… es el mismo que siempre ha sido. Nada ha cambiado entre nosotros, él…— resopló pesadamente, cansado— Lo amo. Pero es como estar enamorado de una maldita estatua… Creí que… No sé, que con el tiempo podría hacer algo ¿entienden? Pensé que yo sería el indicado. Quien lo ayudaría a soltarse para que aprendiera a disfrutar la vida, pero últimamente… ¡Rao! Les juro que se ha vuelto peor. Peleamos todo el tiempo y yo…

—Bueno, Iris y yo peleamos también… — trató de consolar el velocista.

—No es lo mismo… Es decir, cuando trato de hablar con él… Nada. Cero. Es como hablar con…

—¿Una estatua? — completó Oliver, mirándolo fijamente. Clark asintió— ¿En verdad crees que no ha cambiado en nada?

—Cuando le dije que termináramos, no se inmutó. No preguntó. No le intereso saber ni hacer nada para evitarlo. Sí Oliver, creo que no ha cambiado y justo ahora… creo que más que no poder, no quiere cambiar. ¿Qué puedo hacer yo ante eso?

Silencio respondió a la pregunta. Sólo el quedo "lo siento" de Flash se escuchó entre los hombres. Tras unos segundos, Oliver rompió el momento al bufar burlón para levantarse.

— En serio Clark. Eres un idiota— comentó el arquero con dureza en la voz— Déjame decirte, Clark, que en todos los años que lo he conocido, dentro y fuera del uniforme, nunca, NUNCA dejó ver la vulnerabilidad que mostró no sólo al aceptarte, sino al dejarle saber a su familia y a toda la Liga lo que eras para él. _¿Y te atreves a decir que no ha cambiado?_ Hn, idiota.

Negando con la cabeza, el rubio decidió retirarse, en ese momento no tenía estómago para ver la enfadada confusión en los ojos del kriptoniano. Si alguien necesitaba apoyo, no era ese joven frente a él; ya lo había compadecido demasiado sin merecerlo.

Clark sintió la bofetada oral tan real como si el arquero el hubiera tocado. Se sintió aturdido por la acusación y el reclamo, porque quisiera aceptarlo o no, las palabras de Oliver resonaban con una verdad apabullante que el reportero se había negado a ver. A regañadientes tenía que admitir que el otro tenía razón.

Y eso en sí mismo, ya era una idea aterradora.

 **III.**

* * *

Dick estaba realmente molesto, una ocurrencia bastante rara en el joven, pero lo estaba.

Resopló quedo bajando lentamente los escalones que le llevarían a la consola donde se encontraba Bruce; el corazón de Dick se apretujaba doloroso en el pecho al ver como este hombre: su mentor, su líder, _su padre_ , se consumía en una nueva forma de depresión. La que obviamente estaba relacionada al término de su relación con Clark, aunque el hombre jamás lo admitiera.

Había sido duro ver al imponente hombre llorar acurrucado entre los brazos de Alfred. Por pura casualidad, y falta de comida real en su departamento, Dick había estado en la mansión rumiando en la cocina cuando sucedió.

Cuando Bruce se vino abajo.

Nada nunca, desde la muerte de sus padres, le había sacudido tanto como el ver a Bruce vulnerable y frágil, entre los brazos del eterno pilar del millonario; y con sumo cuidado, con sumo respeto, Dick se retiró del lugar sin dejar al otro saber que había presenciado un momento privado. Mas aquel recuerdo seguía grabado en su memoria y le hacía hervir la sangre cada que encontraba a Bruce sumido en su trabajo y descuidándose sin reparo.

El hombre nunca había permitido que su trabajo se viera afectado, pero en demasiadas ocasiones el vigilante nocturno llegó al límite de su tolerancia hacia los criminales, al grado de que en las calles corría el fuerte rumor de que el murciélago era demasiado violento. Dick sintió su piel erizarse, la conducta de Batman era tan similar a la época en que perdió al segundo Robin que resultaba aterradora.

Afortunadamente, en esta ocasión no sólo había un compañero para mediar la situación, estaba Tim, él mismo e incluso Jason; quien extrañamente había aparecido en numerosos patrullajes, acompañando a Batman. Algo a lo que el joven pistolero se había mostrado reticente antes.

Obviamente todos estaban preocupados por Bruce, mas dado lo hermético que era, nadie estaba seguro sobre lo que pasó con el reportero, ni cómo poder ayudar. Bruce no era nada bueno lidiando con emociones, no era nada fácil para él lidiar con la separación –estaba por demás claro- y principalmente, no sabía manejar la falta de control y respuestas. Y resultaba claro para Dick, que esto no había sido idea del millonario.

—¿Necesitas algo? — la seca voz de Bruce sacó al joven vigilante de sus cavilaciones

—¡Hey B! ¿Yo? Bien, gracias, qué amable en preguntar— replicó el joven obvio sarcasmo en su jovial voz— ¿Cómo va todo por acá?

Un gruñido fue toda la respuesta del hombre. Dick sonrió, acostumbrado a los modos toscos del otro. Tras varios minutos de silente compañía, y con la constante voz de sus hermanos en su mente, se decidió a terminar lo que vino a hacer a la mansión.

—Bruce, tenemos que hablar— musitó con seguridad a pesar del tono de su voz, algo más debió pasar en ella pues el hombre dejó de mirar un segundo la pantalla para dedicarle una mirada enmarcada con una cuestionante ceja arqueada.

Dick tragó saliva. Aun ahora, luego de tanto tiempo, tener la atención total de Bruce era inquietante.

—Clark me contactó— dijo conteniendo el aliento por la reacción del otro, pero fuera de arrugar el ceño Bruce no mostró mayor reacción. — Dice que ha tratado de comunicarse contigo, pero no ha tenido suerte, por eso recurrió a mí. Tienes que hablar con él.

El millonario desvió la mirada un segundo y regresó su atención a la pantalla. El silencio e inmovilidad total que siguió, le indicó al joven acróbata que Bruce estaba controlando su temperamento. Nada se reflejaba en su rostro, por supuesto, pero la acción le hizo recordar que de niño llegó a preguntarse cómo sería Bruce antes de aprender a controlarse tan severamente. Recordó, además, que esa aparente indiferencia fue uno de los reclamos más álgidos entre ellos cuando deseó más independencia de Batman y terminó alejándose del otro.

No. No pensaría en ello ahora.

—Sé que esto te molesta— continuó aprovechando el momento— y sé bien lo que vas a decir sobre no meterme en tu vida privada, que tus asuntos con Clark no están a discusión, que no interfiera, blah, blah, blah. Puedo recitarlo, pero también puedo nombrar todas las veces en las que no respetaste esas reglas e interferiste en mi vida.

—Eso. Fue. Diferente— replicó el otro con severidad aún sin mirar al ojiazul, y Dick sonrió, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. Luego de tantos años, seguía con esa idea. Seguía pensando que tenía alguna clase de derecho de vigilarlo. Esto quería escucharlo.

—¿En serio? Explícame, por favor, cómo es diferente…—

—Tú eres _mi hijo_ — espetó, girando para mirar de frente al jovencito que de inmediato se congeló. Esa era una frase que no solían usar entre ellos, Bruce nunca la soltaba porque sí. Ambos sabían que encerraba mucho más que el proceso legal que lo volvía un Wayne, pero ninguno era muy abierto a compartirlo.

—Debía hacerlo, yo era responsable de tu vida mientras crecías. No lo hago ahora que eres un adulto.

—No mucho…— desafió el joven, pero su voz y su mirada volvían a ser gentiles. Bruce resopló, concediendo el punto. No había manera de negar que aún siguiera cuidando del otro. —Mira, no es mi intención involucrarme. Pero debes estar consiente de que estamos preocupados por ti. Los otros y yo, te necesitamos Bruce. Necesitamos saber que _nuestro padre_ está bien.

Ahora fue el turno de Bruce de congelarse, de sentir su garganta apretujada. Fuera de la pantalla de la familia Wayne en la sociedad gótica, los chicos jamás se referían a él con ese título; podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que eso sucedió. Mas escucharlo, nunca dejaba de ser avasallador para su psique. Apretó la mandíbula un segundo antes de obligarla a funcionar.

—Intentas manipularme —

—No Bruce, te _lo estamos_ pidiendo— replicó el joven, enfatizando que no era sólo su intervención, detrás suyo se encontraban los demás Robins— Date la oportunidad de arreglar su relación… o de cerrar esto en tus términos.

Silencio.

Bruce giró nuevamente en su silla y volvió a enfocar su atención en la pantalla, sus dedos comenzaron a teclear incesantes. Dick, movió la cabeza con resignación. Esa era la tácita orden del otro para que se retirara del lugar. Así que le joven dio media vuelta y comenzó el camino hacia las escaleras.

—Lo pensaré —

Dick sonrió y siguió avanzando. No había necesidad de decir más.

Sus pasos le llevaron hasta los jardines de la mansión, donde se apreciaba una fresca puesta de sol. Levantó el rostro, perdiendo la vista en la distancia.

—Tu turno Sups —dijo al aire— Y no lo arruines otra vez. Sé donde guarda la bala y Jason es un excelente francotirador.

 **IV.**

* * *

Una semana después Clark esperaba en el discreto merendero de Metrópolis donde solía encontrarse con Bruce; el lugar había sido testigo del cambio de su relación desde conocidos, pasando por la amistad hasta consolidarse en una relación. Tras su separación no había pisado el sitio para nada. Demasiados recuerdos.

Demasiada realidad.

El nulo contacto de Bruce tras su separación le hizo pasar de una esperanza de que el otro intentara salvar la relación, a la frustración y ofensa porque ese silencio le confirmaba lo poco que le había importado; lo poco que Clark significó para el billonario. Cuando los días se volvieron semanas Clark supo que por parte del otro no habría marcha atrás y entonces dejó que su corazón doliera agonizante. Sin embargo, las palabras de Oliver no dejaron de resonar en su cabeza cuando el enfado dio paso a la reflexión, y debió admitirse que el arquero acertó en todo lo que dijo. Bruce había mostrado con acciones lo que el reportero deseaba escuchar en palabras.

Ese conocimiento trajo consigo tanto un bálsamo a su herido corazón como una pesada lapa de culpa; porque Clark sabía quién era Bruce, entendía su forma de pensar, había sido confidente de sus inquietudes y se había maravillado con su manera de afrontar la vida. Fueron todas las cualidades del hombre lo que lo volvió tan atractivo a sus ojos y sin embargo...

—No tengo mucho tiempo... — Bruce se materializó de pronto en el asiento frente a Clark o eso le pareció cuando su voz le sacó de sus pensamiento. Los ojos azules del reportero se clavaron en el hombre y no pudo evitar admirarle ¡Por Rao, era tan atractivo! La barba rala que apenas se asomaba en su definida mandíbula lo hacía lucir tan sensual y elegante, sus agudos ojos no escondían su inteligencia y esa impaciente ceja que se arqueaba con-

—Para hoy Kent— advirtió en tono bajo

—¿Kent? — musitó el joven héroe— ¿Así de molesto estás, huh? — Bruce no contestó y el otro resopló resignado— Bien. No importa. Gracias por aceptar venir aquí, sé que no debió se-

—Ve al punto. No tengo tiempo para perder en cortesías innecesarias— Interrumpió seco y Clark tuvo que cerrar los ojos un segundo, eso lo merecía. Asintió con su cabeza.

—Te extraño— dijo, logrando que Bruce arrugara el ceño en respuesta, gesto que para cualquiera no significaría nada pero Clark entendía bien lo que comunicaba ¿por qué no lo había visto antes?— Sé que primero debería disculparme contigo por mis palabras, y no voy a excusarme, lamento mucho lo que dije Bruce, nada de eso era cierto. Te adjudiqué mis inseguridades y resentí tus acciones por mis propios miedos. Nada de eso tenía que ver contigo y lo lamento...

Bruce permaneció en silencio unos segundos, sólo para asentir brevemente y dejar que sus ojos se fijaran en el paisaje que mostraba el ventanal del lugar. Clark resintió perder esa mirada, mas sabía que tenía su atención y eso ya era suficiente.

—Pero más allá de eso, quiero que sepas que te extraño— continuó, arrugando nervioso la servilleta de tela que tenía en las manos— Extraño a mi mejor amigo, a mi compañero de guerra, al retador que no se amedrenta para decirme que estoy equivocado, a quien me trata como un igual... Te extraño a ti, Bruce. Quisiera tener la oportunidad de resarcir lo que hice, no hay momento en que no me arrepienta de haberte lastimado.

El billonario volvió sus ojos al otro luego de que el silencio se prolongó un par de segundos. Clark tenía la cabeza ligeramente gacha y un gesto triste en el rostro. Todo en él emanaba remordimiento, con la misma honestidad y fuerza que lo caracterizaba. Parecía que este tiempo separados había sido tan difícil y doloroso para el reportero como Bruce lo había sentido. Siendo honesto consigo, el vigilante también debía admitir que extraña no sólo la presencia de Superman, extrañaba -sobretodo- la compañía de Clark, su optimismo y esa sensación de calidez que traía a la fría forma de vida que se había autoimpuesto.

Bruce resopló.

—Disculpa aceptada— musitó, sorprendiendo a Clark que inmediatamente volvió sus ojos al otro y de sus labios emanó una gran sonrisa al escucharle, sólo para verla esfumarse al segundo siguiente cuando Bruce se levantaba del asiento y tras dejar un par de billetes en la mesa se acomodaba su gabardina para retirarse.

—Bruce... ¿Te vas?—

—Tengo un caso serio esperando— replicó el otro, comenzando a avanzar.

—¿Pu-puedo llamarte? —

—Siempre que sean asuntos de la Liga— susurró, sabía que el otro le oiría perfectamente y siguió adelante un par de pasos más, de pronto se detuvo y volvió su cabeza para mirar al reportero por sobre su hombro.

—No vuelvas a usar a mis hijos para llegar a mí—

Sin más Bruce salió del lugar, llevándose todo con él, pues el enorme vacío que Clark sintió no tenía comparación.

Clark entró a su departamento distraído y fatigado, el último par de semanas lo habían dejado exhausto de una forma que no recordaba haber experimentado antes.

Tal vez por eso no se percató de que no estaba solo.

—Si no haces algo pronto, lo vas a perder— Sorprendido, Clark giró sobre sí mismo y ajustó su visión para distinguir en la oscuridad al joven que habló con fatalidad en su tono de voz.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Dick? Si Bruce se entera de esta visita va a enfadarse—

—Hn, qué más es nuevo... —respondió una segunda voz llena de sarcasmo y desafío. Clark giró su vista y ahí, entre las sombras se delineó la figura de otro joven, algo más alto que Dick, de hombros anchos y con olor a pólvora emanando de él. Jason. El reportero debía estar más cansado de lo que supuso si no se había percatado de que tenía dos visitantes y no sólo al hijo mayor de Bruce.

—En serio... ¿Qué hacen aquí?— cuestionó.

—Qué estás haciendo tú, _Boy Scout_ — respondió Jason provocador— Aparte de actuar como gallina y no enfrentar a Bruce.

—Jay... —

Un resopló, largo y pesado.

—Escuchen... — comenzó, llevando dos dedos a sujetar el puente de su nariz, en obvio gesto de frustración— Lamento haberlos involucrado, y les agradezco la ayuda, pero no hay nada que-

—Hal lo está rondando, Clark— interrumpió Dick con voz y gesto serio— y por loco que suene, porque son muy diferentes, está funcionando. A pesar de sus desacuerdos, siempre ha existido química entre ellos y...

—Linterna está aprovechando la oportunidad que tú no explotaste, _Superman_ — completó burlón Jason, encendiendo un cigarrillo y sonriendo ácido al ganarse el gesto de desaprobación en el rostro del reportero por su malsano vicio.

Por un par se minutos, ninguno de los tres hombres dijo más. Clark intentaba contener el fuego que surgió en su estómago ante la idea de que alguien más estaba ocupando su lugar junto a Bruce. Nuevamente la vida le daba una dosis de amarga realidad… tal vez el billonario tenía razón al llamarle siempre iluso. Tras separarse en el merendero, Clark creyó tontamente que ambos permanecerían desinteresados en otra relación, especialmente por la siempre presente desconfianza del vigilante en todo y en todos. Creyó ilusamente, que con el tiempo suficiente podría volver a intentar acercarse él.

Nunca pensó que tendría competencia.

—Bruce… es libre de buscar a alguien para compartir su vida. No deberían interferir—

—¿Qué, eso es todo?— replicó Jason— Hn, tal vez B no está equivocado en buscar a alguien con más…

—Jay…—

—…carácter— finalizó soez— Me largo. Qué pérdida de tiempo—

Y con eso el joven vigilante salió con un movimiento fluido por la ventana del departamento. Dick resopló y se acercó a la salida, dispuesto a seguir a su compañero, mas antes de abandonar el lugar se volvió al reportero que continuaba impávido en el centro del lugar.

—Clark… Sabemos que no podemos intervenir, no es nuestro asunto— dijo el joven— _Pero debería ser el tuyo_.

Clark apretó los puños con fuerza.

 **V**.

* * *

 _No es nuestro asunto, pero debería ser el tuyo._

En los siguientes días, las palabras de Dick no dejaron de rondarle la cabeza. Una y otra vez regresaban para estrellarse contra su rostro, incitándole a hacer algo. Incitándole a buscar a Bruce. Pero el millonario había dejado en claro que no deseaba otra relación con él que no fuera una de trabajo, pues cuando era necesario volvían a hacer equipo y la dinámica entre ellos, aunque algo incómoda, no dejaba de ser perfectamente complementaria. Mas fuera del campo de batalla, el otro se mantenía alejado.

Aun así, la advertencia de los jóvenes justicieros le hicieron prestar más atención a sus compañeros. Especialmente a Linterna y debía admitir con ardor en las entrañas que ciertamente el militar parecía más familiar en su interacción con Bruce. Y eso lo estaba volviendo loco.

 _Gallina_

La molesta voz de Jason resonó en su cabeza burlona, pero efectiva. Debía dejar de ocultarse y afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos; si Bruce estaba lejos de él no era culpa de nadie más que suya por dejarse llevar en un infantil impulso; así que debía dejar de lado el miedo al rechazo y hacer algo o realmente perdería a la persona que significaba todo para él.

Con una nueva resolución en su mente y corazón, Clark buscó la oportunidad de acercarse al billonario.

El destino, sin embargo, tenía otros planes. Específicamente un brote de violencia intergaláctica que le obligó a postergar sus planes a favor de salvaguardar miles de vidas en el distante planeta X-32.

Luego de tres días de lidiar con la tensión de evitar una batalla, enfrentarla y ayudar a reparar los daños colaterales de la misma, Superman volvió a la Atalaya cansado, herido y humillado. Había sido un total y absurdo descuido suyo el terminar bañado en una sustancia gelatinosa propia del lugar que, como descubrieron luego, compartía propiedades con la kriptonita. Por ello, había requerido el apoyo de Hal Jordan para salir vivo de aquel planeta y ser atendido en el ala médica de la torre.

¡De todos los miembros de la Liga, porqué había tenido que ser precisamente Jordan!

Resopló.

Por molesto que se sintiera, agradecía la intervención de Linterna. Sólo que su orgullo estaba más lastimado que su cuerpo.

La puerta de su cuarto en la bahía médica se abrió de pronto, dando paso a Jon y a Batman. Ambos hombres comenzaron con la revisión rutinaria de los últimos dos días para asegurarse que no había problemas con su salud. Luego de un par de minutos, el marciano le dedicó una mirada extrañada, una leve sonrisa y un asentimiento de cabeza. Excusándose entonces para dejarlo solo con Bruce.

Si el millonario notó la repentina partida del otro no dijo nada. Era ahora o nunca.

Clark sujetó la mano de Bruce cuando ésta terminaba de ajustar el equipo que le monitoreaba. De inmediato se encontró con la confusa mirada del otro sobre él, exigiendo una explicación.

—¿Estás saliendo con Hal? — cuestionó por lo bajo, dejando que el otro leyera en su faz la necesidad que sentía de que le contestara. Bruce arrugó el rostro. Sabía que eventualmente el reportero le preguntaría esto; en los últimos días había notado la mirada del otro agudizarse en la presencia del piloto, especialmente cuando se le acercaba. Y si bien Jordan no había sido tímido en dejarle saber su interés, Bruce, por mucho que detestara admitirlo, aún sentía algo por el kriptoniano. Aún así...

—No es tu asunto—

—Quiero que lo sea— ofreció, dando un ligero apretón a la mano que sujetaba cuando sintió que el otro intentaba retirarla.

—Suéltame—

—No Bruce... Sé que arruiné lo que teníamos, sé que me equivoqué y lo sien-

— _Sué .me_ — advirtió en un gruñido bajo

—Por favor... no dejes que esto sea el fin... No dejes que pierda mi única oportunidad contigo. ¡Me equivoqué Bruce, me equivoqué! Medí tus acciones con mis estúpidas expectativas de lo que debía ser nuestra relación... No entendí todo lo que habías hecho por mí... pero lo hago ahora Bruce, ahora entiendo completamente...

Bruce levantó la mirada a los ojos de Clark, a esos intensos ojos azules. En dos movimientos podría deshacerse de aquellos dedos que lo detenían, sabía que Clark no usaría su fuerza para lastimarlo y podría moverse lo suficientemente rápido para soltarse.

—Por favor... — Clark susurró de nuevo

Bruce abrió los labios para decir algo y Clark lo mal interpretó, tal vez pensando lo peor. O tal vez no se equivocó; como fuera, el reportero levantó la cabeza y tiró de él al mismo tiempo para atrapar sus labios en un beso y Bruce le respondió. De pronto el millonario se encontró sujeto entre los brazos del otro, prácticamente sentado sobre su regazo. Una de esas poderosas extremidades rodeaba su cintura mientras la otra pasaba por sus hombros y acunaba su cabeza, permitiendo a Clark asaltar sus labios y profundizar el contacto a placer.

Pero tan tentador como era el dejarse llevar por el hombre que tanto había extrañado, Bruce no cedió, movió un brazo para colarlo entre su cuerpos y empujar -al menos el otro notaría la presión- mientras giraba la cabeza al mismo tiempo para romper el beso.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?— dijo sin aliento.

—¡Rao, Bruce...! No sabes cuánto había deseado hacer eso... Cuánto extrañaba tus labios... y a ti... —

Bruce tragó saliva pesadamente y cerró los ojos un momento, al siguiente, había decisión en su mirada. Los brazos que le sujetaban se tensaron al instante, abrazándole con mayor firmeza, temiendo que se escapara de ellos.

—No voy a pasar por esto otra vez— sentenció serio, pero su tono se escuchaba cansado, desgastado y frustrado por su propia reacción a un simple beso —No haré pasar a mi familia por esto otra vez.

Y fue el turno de Clark para sentir su garganta seca. Las palabras de Bruce eran definitivas, sus ojos le miraban intensos y el gesto de su rostro permanecía impávido; y sin embargo, sus manos habían alcanzado su cara entre ellas y los pulgares acariciaban suavemente su piel.

¿Acaso...?

—Uhm... ¿Quieres que... te suelte? —

Un susurro.

—No...

Los labios de Clark de inmediato asaltaron los de Bruce, urgiendo a su boca a abrirse y el millonario se permitió derretirse en el contacto; deslizó sus manos para abrazarse mejor al reportero, casi experimentalmente, y lo acercó más a sí mismo. Clark gimió en su boca y se giró para dejar recostado a Bruce sobre la estrecha cama médica. Bruce sintió las manos del otro recorrer su cuerpo, pues había decidido usar un traje más sencillo y ligero, dado que cumpliría vigilancia en la torre; y ahora el otro intentaba quitárselo.

—¿Crees que podrías...? — musitó el kriptoniano, apenas dejando sus labios para enseguida volver a besarlos. Bruce le sintió sonreír cuando comenzó obedientemente a deshacerse de los guantes y la parte superior del traje, y le permitía recorrer su piel barrera alguna. Las manos de Bruce se sentían firmes y cálidas a través del delgada bata médica que Clark portaba, y la forma en que Bruce lo urgía a acercarse más hacía que su miembro comenzara a molestar dentro de sus interiores.

—Estoy de guardia... — gruñó Bruce, sujetando la mano de Clark que ya desarmaba su cinturón.

—No eres el único... —respondió el otro— Además... le pedía a Jon un momento contigo

Ante la enarcada ceja de Bruce, las mejillas de Clark se tornaron rojas y su mirada avergonzada. El millonario resopló, no podía enfadarse con alguien que portaba aquel patético gesto.

—Aún así... —replicó con un resoplo resignado- este no es el mejor lugar para hacer esto Clark. Además, sigues en observación— Acto seguido, el hombre se removió para incorporarse y quedar sentado en la cama, con un inconforme compañero al lado. Los labios de Bruce se torcieron ligeramente y se atrevió a inclinarse sobre el otro para dejar un lento y suave beso.

De todo lo que habían compartido en aquel momento, aquel redentor roce, fue lo más poderoso que Clark había experimentado.

El reportero buscó una de las manos de Bruce y la atrajo a su boca, dejando un beso en ella.

—No te arrepentirás Bruce. Lo prometo— la voz de Clark apenas era audible, mas no por ello menos intensa.

 **VI**.

* * *

Clark no creyó ni por un minuto que luego de aquel día en la bahía médica, las cosas volverían a ser lo de antes entre él y Bruce. Era imposible. Aquellos meses separados les había traído aprendizaje y autorreflexión; ambos descubrieron emociones y defectos que los enriquecían tanto como los frenaban. Sin embargo, el reportero tenía presente que la reticencia de Bruce por llevar su nueva relación a un nivel más profundo obedecía a que aún sentía desconfianza.

Clark lo había lastimado. Estaba conciente. Y aunque no asumiría nada nuevamente, estaba dispuesto a probarle al otro que lo esperaría el tiempo que hiciera falta.

Recibir una invitación del billonario para una cena ese día en su mansión le sorprendió tanto como hizo que todo su ser explotara en alegría.

Bruce planeó una cena íntima en su casa, si bien fue exquisita, lo mejor de ella fue la plática que se desarrolló entre ellos; como si no hubieran perdido esos meses lejos, lo fluido y cómplice de su conversación dio paso a miradas anhelantes, sonrisas seductoras y roces ligeros llenos de erotismo. Pronto, por invitación del billonario, mudaron su encuentro hacia una habitación más cómoda.

El estudio privado de Bruce era un lugar acogedor, y aquella noche, parecía estar preparado para albergar a un importante par de invitados.

Lo primero que le recibió fue un sutil aroma floral combinado con las notas suaves de una bella canción de Jazz y la media iluminación de las lámparas, creaban sin duda la perfecta atmósfera para continuar aquel encuentro. Ambos tomaron asiento en uno de los cómodos sofás del lugar, parcialmente de frente, y continuaron con aquella deliciosa plática, con los finos silencios y las miradas que escalaban en significado.

Sin poder soportar más y, dispuesto a correr el riesgo, Clark extendió un brazo sobre el dorso del sofá para acercarse al billonario. Bruce torció los labios en media sonrisa y regresó el gesto, acercando su cuerpo. Entonces, decidió que la sentencia que había impuesto al kriptoniano, terminaba en ese mismo instante.

Alcanzó el rostro de Clark con una mano, acariciando lentamente su mejilla hasta llegar al mentón y por bajo que pareciera, se sintió satisfecho al notar el efecto que tan sencillo gestó tuvo en el otro. El hombre de acero tragó saliva visiblemente, sus pupilas se dilataron y entre un respiro y otro, terminó con la distancia entre sus bocas, asaltando la de Bruce en un necesitado, hambriento y desesperado beso.

El sofá era lo suficientemente grande para que cambiaran posiciones y pudieran recostarse, para que Bruce terminara recostado sobre el firme y maravilloso cuerpo de Clark. No les importó mucho el destino de los bonitos cojines que ocupaban el lugar. Manos ansiosas comenzaron a recorrer sus figuras, a tirar de las ropas y a colarse por debajo para tocar la piel. Gemidos escapaban de entre sus bocas, de besos que no deseaban terminar, ni siquiera para respirar de nuevo.

Sin embargo era necesario, al menos para uno de ellos. Aunque el beso terminó, el roce de sus labios no concluía por más de unos segundos, ninguno dispuesto a perder la oportunidad de besar al otro para compensar el tiempo que habían estado separados. Ambos se miraban, se sonreían y dejaban que sus manos recorrieran sus cuerpos con añoranza. Clark incluso se atrevió a dejar que una caricia bajara por la espalda de Bruce hasta alcanzar su firme trasero y darle un apretón.

En respuesta, una sonrisa traviesa apareció en los labios del billonario, sus ojos fijos en el bonito azul de las irises de Clark, su recta nariz y esa mandíbula fuerte y definida. De pronto se vio en la necesidad de dejar de admirar al hombre y volver a probar el sabor único de su piel, iniciando un ataque de húmedos besos al cuello del pelinegro.

Clark jadeó satisfecho, echando la cabeza hacia atrás para darle mayor acceso a los labios maestros de Bruce, disfrutando el recorrido que hacían a su piel mientras los brazos del reportero se cerraban alrededor del cuerpo del billonario, afianzándolo contra sí. Comprobando que no era un sueño, que Bruce finalmente lo había perdonado.

Bruce detuvo su ataque un instante y se incorporó lo suficiente para ver el rostro del otro. Clark le devolvió la mirada, inseguro de lo que pasaba. Incapaz de separarse de aquel hombre, pero dispuesto a gastar cada gota de energía de su cuerpo para hacerlo si se lo pedía.

El millonario sonrió de nuevo, había sentido el tremor que recorrió al otro cuando se detuvo, y notaba la forma en que estaba tratando de mantener el control. Se inclinó de nuevo y dejó un largo, sentido y lento beso, un contacto que volvió a estremecer al hijo de Kriptón.

—Si alguna vez vuelves a dudar que…— tragó saliva pesadamente—…si te hago sentir que no eres importante para mí, sólo tienes que decírmelo. Aunque tengas que obligarme a escucharte.

—Bruce…

—Clark. Lo qué pasó, sucedió porque ambos cometimos errores— continuó, con voz suave pero segura— Pero gracias a ellos aprendemos y mejoramos. ¿Entendido?

Y Clark no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Ese era el Bruce que amaba. Analítico, práctico y mandón. Meneó la cabeza y levantó el cuello para robarle un beso más, prometiendo con aquel sencillo gesto que no volvería a dejarse llevar por su impetuosidad, que no guardaría un silencio que lo lastimaba y le hacía terminar enfadado con el vigilante.

— Entendido — susurró sobre los labios del otro— Ahora, mudemos esto a otra habitación antes que Alfred termine su andar hacia aquí.

—Que Alfred… ¿qué…?

Cuando el fiel mayordomo abrió la puerta del estudio sintió una ligera ráfaga cruzarle. Enarcó una ceja y se permitió una breve sonrisa al encontrar la habitación vacía.

El café tendría que esperar hasta mañana.

 **FIN**


End file.
